


I Take It Black

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Morning After, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: From the prompt:Write ten lines of dialogue between two characters who had drunken sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever.





	I Take It Black

  
“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Um. How do you like it?”

Blush. “I—”

“The _coffee_.”

“Oh. Right. Um, two sugars.”

“Cream?”

“ _What_?”

“In the coffee.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.”  



End file.
